


【弓凛】加斯缇夏的那一夜 (R)

by Hours_Huntress



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Huntress/pseuds/Hours_Huntress
Summary: 如标题所示，是朱砂聚聚那篇坑了的《加斯缇夏》的狗尾续肉。聚聚：这场肉有下半场的。我：写不出，他们好累，洗洗睡了吧。聚聚：他们还有贤者时间的。我：……这TM到底是我的坑还是你的坑？！聚聚：……行吧只有肉也很好。——就是这样，所以真的只有肉没有其他（。）我流弓凛，希望还能贴合各位喜欢聚聚的弓凛人设……祝各位阅读愉快w以及强烈谴责坑了的原作者。





	【弓凛】加斯缇夏的那一夜 (R)

　　

 

 

**加斯缇夏的那一夜**

（原文走这里[《加斯缇夏的誓言》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595135?view_full_work=true)） 

 

 

　　当远坂凛粗暴地把他摔在地毯上时，Emiya终于意识到她已经完全失控了。

 

　　刚返回到楼道就察觉不太对了。凛的信息素如同盛夏骤然而至的一场暴雨，夹裹着涩然的泥土气息，铺天盖地席卷而来。很罕见的，充斥着发情态信息素的空气粒子既不浓稠也不粘滞，还带着点潮湿的凉意。

　　“……出去！”

　　不出意料地下了逐客令。凛的怒吼带着显而易见的哑音，娇小的少女在昏暗的廊灯下抵墙而立，影影绰绰的轮廓抖动着，傻子也能看出来是死撑了。Emiya叹口气，不动声色近了几步，“你抑制剂放哪了，我去拿——喂凛！”回答他的是少女挥过来的拳头：“……说了给我出去！”

　　他为了安抚她，肩膀硬生生受了她极具攻击性的一拳，后退小半步，摆出防御姿态，还在试图好声好气：“凛，你的抑制剂放在——唔！”没想到对方毫不留情，自己又没想伤她，被她一个膝袭直接掀翻在地。

　　极近的距离下，让Emiya总算看清她的脸色。

　　少女绷紧腮帮，眉线纠成一团，极力压抑本能的模样，可见思维尚有一丝清醒——然而那双绿眼睛看向他时是真的全然失了焦，茫然的、失措的、绝望的，不若被水沾湿再浸软了。男人愣一愣，直到眼泪淌在他鼻尖上才反应过来，她是哭了么？凛的信息素浓度还在以可感知的程度上不断攀升，他也被那股雨水气闷得有些发晕，伸手搂上她发颤的腰肢时再度叹口气，抬脸贴住了她嘴唇。

　　凛的唇几乎是滚烫的。他很轻地蹭过去，念一句，“凛，”尝试让她冷静，下一秒却被她更用力地压过来，吮开了他齿关。灼热遇见低温的快感让无处宣泄的本能终于找到一处可以突破的管道。Emiya的错愕只来得及维持一瞬，舌尖长驱而入，口腔内急速的气体交换竟让他有几分缺氧，微微侧过脸，对方的唇追过去，按紧了，呓语般讲了一句话，但他只听到了几个音节，近乎哭腔的，“……樱。”

　　脑内还在拼凑着事实，是她妹妹出了什么事？可纽扣崩裂在地毯上是没有声音的，回过神来时Emiya的衬衫已被撕成碎片，少女的唇齿正贴着他胸膛一路下走，理智告诉他应该需要停止了，但按着她腰的手掌反被她捏住了，他抬高音调再念一声，“凛！”

　　对方的眼睛忽然湿漉漉地望过来，男人在无止境的暴雨中仿佛嗅到了些许腥气。

　　“……”

 

　　Emiya没有过这方面的经验。这是自然的，他是个Beta。绝大部分的Beta终其一生也不曾有过性事，极少数的人即使有过也绝非主动方。他也不知道自己能做到什么程度，总之得先让眼前的Alpha稳定下来，再去拿抑制剂或是再出门帮她买什么的都好说，于是如此境况下也只好暂时失礼了——吻上凛之前，他的想法的确只是这样的。

　　算不上什么愉快的事，对双方都是。Beta极少发情，没有Omega的Alpha像一头饥肠辘辘的野狼，树皮填不饱肚子，再怎么厮磨还是觉得饿。其实一开始还算发展正常，毫无章法的摸索简单粗暴，想来凛也没有真的去标记过谁。所有衣物散乱一地，黑丝袜卷到脚踝，她蹬上他小腹，光裸的身体如胶似漆地贴近再贴紧。Emiya被她窒息的力道压在身下动弹不得，棕色眼睛放得很无奈，后来是带着点宠溺地圈紧她，放任她沿着自己的身体每一寸啃咬下去，磨牙吮血，真刀实枪——啊，好一个尖牙利齿的小姑娘。物理意义上。“……慢点。”他现在还有力气提醒她，蜻蜓点水般含过她圆滑的乳尖，掌心沿着脊椎骨一节节抚过去，在她滚烫的肌肤上搓出一小块冰凉的温度。很光滑，吹弹可破的程度。他漫不经心地想。她的高热没有退潮迹象，肿胀的勃起还在他下腹逡巡，极度渴求着什么，去填补。

　　潮热夹裹着雨水气，湿润在双腿间连成一片水泽。那触感十分微妙，咬吻间隙男人看到她咬紧牙关似哭似笑的脸，敛下的眉眼看不见眼睛的颜色，睫毛长得不可思议，挂着细小的水珠。

 

　　也许是那张脸孔长得太过幼小，乃至于男人几乎忘记她是一名成年的Alpha。

　　——成年的、发情的、迷乱的，女性Alpha。

　　而他究竟还是错估了她的战斗力。

 

　　女人的微烫的指头擦过他胸膛上的血斑点点，舌尖再游过去的触感很奇妙，或许是信息素浓度已经高到让Beta都开始晕眩，也或许方才是肌肤相亲的姿态过于放松，男人的思维有片刻断线。

　　而在那漫长又短暂的空白里，毫无征兆的剧痛骤然贯穿了他。

　　“……！”

　　没有喊出来。Emiya拧住眉，内心弹幕还没来得及飘过去，上方女人扣着他反射性绞紧的双腿，开始了反复的抽退，逼紧，深入，再深入。肉体撞击带起黏腻的水声，昏聩灯光钻不进两人交合的下体，剧烈的阵痛浪涌般砸进脑后，他吸口气最后没忍住低吟出声，“……啊。”声音很低很哑。真狠啊凛——他仰着头，下意识伸手去摸她的脸，握住弧度美好的下巴，抬起腰，找到那片嘴唇吻过去，以图镇痛。

　　和最初的吻不同了。凛不再是初生牛犊的试探，Emiya也无力再走心支撑且战且退的安抚，任由对方撕开柔软的口腔内壁，从唇角吮到舌尖的伤口全是细细密密的齿印，粗重的喘息里带着回流的血气。他们拥抱，摧残般禁锢彼此，然后以一次比一次更激烈的节奏，残忍地用力。疼痛无孔不入，抽插还在持续，鼻翼间全是暴雨湿气。不知何时双方都失去了收声的力气，漫出来的呻吟带着疼痛的气音，直至漫长的时间过去，身体还都在绷紧着表达抗拒——Beta干涩粗糙的内里满足不了欲求不满的Alpha，同理Beta也只能从这场掠夺里得到死去般的痛觉而非快意。

　　她的额发湿淋淋地贴在脸侧，大滴大滴的水珠自那张熟成的脸颊滑落，男人挺身去舐，而她俯身去接，终于抵进了最深的地方，在他体内，是温热的，蓬勃的，呼之欲出的，本能。

 

　　Emiya似乎笑了一下，在那一刻看清远坂凛的表情，唇角下弯沾着锈，瞳被暖色的光浸满，迷惘又柔软，不若Alpha的强气。他抬起手臂去挡那双眼，声音是很疲惫的松懈，在她耳边，“……就好了，放松。再放松。”

　　她乖乖哼一声气，“……嗯。”

　　身体不再逼迫往前，世界收束了棱角，那个刹那她感觉自己坠进棉花糖的海洋里，甜蜜地耽溺。

 

　　其实凛没有听清他说了什么。但她的确射了，整个人软下来，视野是很安心的暗，一只手掌圈过她腰窝，把她卷进平稳的怀抱里。她听见有心跳，强而有力，一开始很快，后来慢下来，大脑仍旧迟钝，是谁呢？谁会在这里？她想得很慢，恍惚间她嗅见似有若无的香气——是那种，午后最放松的时间，阳光大片大片砸下来，砌上一杯温润如玉的红茶，清冽回甘的馥郁。

　　于是很顺理成章的，她念了一声，“Emiya？”

 

　　世界安静了半晌，“我在。”

 

 

 

** Fin **


End file.
